Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to an apparatus and method for playing contents in a home network system.
Description of the Related Art
A home network system refers to a system in which home devices installed in home are connected over a wired or wireless network to enable communication between the home devices. An advanced home network system integrates home devices through a Home Gateway (HGW or H-GW) to connect them over an external public data network, for example, an Internet Protocol (IP) network (that is, the Internet), thus providing a wider variety of services associated with the Internet. The home network system may control home devices according to users' demands to provide services desired by the users. Conventionally, when a user-desired service is provided, a HGW controls the respective home devices by using an integrated remote controller in the home network system, such that a control procedure for each home device is complicated. For the same reason, it takes a long time for the HGW to control the home devices. As a result, a need exists for a scheme that allows a mobile terminal to control home devices forming a home network at a time in a home network system.